disaster_island_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
|place = Winner |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 39|image = }} Godzilla was a contestant and the Sole Survivor of Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Godzilla began the game on the ill-fated Monsters tribe, where he instantly was brought in as a member of the alliance led by Princess Celestia, including Other Mother. He was the only person on the tribe strong at challenges, however, and as they continued to lose challenge after challenge, his alliance had to eliminate Cleo, Monokuma, and Centarumon one by one, before finally losing ANOTHER immunity challenge. It was at this point that Godzilla, having found an idol earlier in the game and revealing it at the tribal Centarumon went home (he was very emotional about taking out Centarumon, who was more friendly than either of his allies), decided to work with Other Mother to take out the overconfident Princess Celestia. At that tribal council, Other Mother tricked Godzilla and scared him into thinking he would be going home, resulting in him playing the idol, and Celestia going home in a 2-0 vote. Godzilla realized it was a ploy to flush his idol, but there was nothing he could do as shortly after, the Monsters tribe was dissolved. Godzilla ended up on the Muggles tribe, where he quickly told everyone his story and rallied them against the Other Mother. When they lost immunity, Godzilla had gotten everyone on his good side, specifically Cooking Mama who adored him, and Laura B, who he formed such a tight connection with, that she told him she was thinking about drifting from her majority and would always be more loyal to him. Laura B's bigger alliance (which included Tadakatsu, Rachel, and Kid Detective) then worked with Andrew to blindside Cooking Mama, who Godzilla voted with out of love even though he knew it was coming. Godzilla, determined to not go to every tribal council and save himself a little bit longer, managed to be a strong help in winning the next 2 immunity challenges, which led to Other Mother's elimination (he cheered... a lot.) Finally, Godzilla had reached the merge as the only Monster left remaining. Before tribal council, Laura B came to him and revealed that Tadakatsu's alliance planned to take out Andrew and flip to Magic, which left Godzilla on the bottom with nobody yet again. He wasn't happy with this and decided they should tell Andrew about the plan. Andrew was able to save himself with an idol and take out Pearl. Because of their success, Godzilla, Laura, and Andrew decided to form an Outsiders' Trio, and also convinced Tadakatsu's trio to stay Muggles strong now that they had the numbers 6-4 and could win by a landslide. This group's plan to take out Scarlet Witch failed, however, when she played an idol and took out Rachel instead. This move then further backfired on the Outsiders Trio when Tadakatsu and Kid Detective, scared of being on the bottom of the 5 person alliance if they went with the plan to take out the other alliance's leader, Akko, flipped and finally took out Andrew once and for all. Godzilla and Laura B were happy it wasn't them, but terrified of what would come next. At this point, Godzilla learned that there was a plan to eliminate Laura B, Saruman, and then Scarlet Witch, but that Tadakatsu needed his number. He absolutely despised making the vote, but ended up voting for Laura B, hoping that this would be able to keep himself safe later on. Unbeknownst to him, he was the later target after the two Magics in that plan, and even further, the plan wasn't real, as Akko had told Laura B of its existence and gotten her to flip, taking out Kid Detective instead. At that point, Godzilla was at his darkest point in the game, having flipped on his best friend for no reason, and now Saruman from the Magic alliance was coming for him. But everyone loved Godzilla and had an idea of how they could work with. Godzilla fought and pitched why he should stay with everyone, even making up with Laura B and apologizing to her for his betrayal. They made amends and unanimously took out Saruman, making Godzilla happy and ready to fight to win again. He worked with the Muggles to tie the Final 6 vote against Scarlet Witch, going with Tadakatsu's plan to get Akko to flip on Scarlet in the revote, paranoid about losing her goat Sorcerer Mickey and losing the Finals to Scarlet, who was becoming a much bigger threat. After Scarlet went home, Godzilla and Laura B talked to Sorcerer Mickey and realized they related to him a lot on being called a goat and an outsider simply for being friendly and not wanting to make a million big moves and backstabs, but just stay alive and happy in the game. This led to the formation of the Best Friends' alliance, a trio where Mickey was a much better fit than Andrew. This trio took out Akko at the Final 5, and finally decided to stick together further when Mickey won the final immunity, taking out Tadakatsu, their last threat, at the Final 4, and making the Final Tribal Council together. At the Final Tribal Council, Godzilla was able to argue how he fought tooth and nail through almost every tribal council to form social bonds, use what he could, and turn others against one another to get to the Finals as the only Monster remaining at the merge. Not only did he argue the scrappy underdog story though, he also argued that he was more than just an underdog - he used Akko and Tadakatsu's power struggle as a massive shield to keep the 2 sides picking off each other's numbers and going to war while he and Laura as good friends could slide through it all. While there were minor inconsistencies people pointed out and nitpicked in Godzilla's story of threat management and epic gameplay, his good gameplay and solid lovable underdog story was still enough to earn him the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollars over his best friends Laura B and Sorcerer Mickey, who were criticized for being a messy emotional player, and a goat with no agency respectively. Voting History 1 - In The Power of Friendship,the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Celestia and Monokuma, forcing a revote. Godzilla did not change his vote on the revote, forcing a rock drawing tiebreaker. 2 - In Believe What You'll Believe Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. 3 - In I May Be Evil, But I Tell the Truth Sometimes, Scarlet Witch played her Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 6 votes against her. 4 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Godzilla was unable to vote in the revote. Trivia * Godzilla was the only contestant in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles to be on more then two tribes. Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Tribe Category:Muggles Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:Winner Category:Contestants